Death Is Always Cruel
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: When Yui stabs Tamahome, Hotohori and Miaka become closer, and Nuriko and Yui don't approve. ***CHAPTER EIGHT*** YAY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NICELY!! ^_^
1. Chapter One! I didn't know I could count...

"Death Is Always Cruel"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Blood, Fluffiness, evil Yui!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. The *wonderful* Yu Watase owns it. *starts crying* WHY?! WHY CAN'T *I* OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI?! Oh, yeah, and I don't own the song in this fic. The wonderful Celine Dion does.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa minna-chan! This is my first Fushigi Yuugi fanfiction, so please hold the flames. Plus, I've only read to the 6th manga, so my knowledge on this anime/manga is very limited. Much apologies!!  
  
Tamahome: Is this gonna be bad??  
  
Shi-chan: *.~ You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?  
  
Hotohori: If you do anything unjust to Miaka, I swear I'll-  
  
Shi-chan: *rolls eyes* Can it, Hotohori-chan. I'm a fan of *you* plus Miaka, remember??  
  
Hotohori: Ooh, really now? Hmm. . . *considers this*  
  
Tamahome: NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Shi-chan: Ack! On with the fic!  
  
***NOTE*** Nuriko will be referred to as a she in this fanfiction. I am aware that Nuriko is indeed a he.  
  
***NOTE*** Yes, I *am* a Tamahome+Miaka fan, and I'm just fine with that couple, but I like Hotohori+Miaka even better so I'm sorry if this pairing offends you at all. My many apologies. He's just so hot with his hair down!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Wish I could be the one/  
  
Yui crept into Tamehome's room silently. "If you must be Miaka's, then you must go to jigoku!!" She screamed, clutching her steel sword. She put her fingers on the jeweled edge and glared at the sleeping man. "Shi ne, Tamahome!" She yelled, finally stabbing him.  
  
/The one who could give you love/  
  
"What's going on?!" Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nuriko, and Miaka exclaimed, suddenly running into the Celestial Warrior's room. "Oh, kami- sama!" Miaka cried, fainting. Before the group was Tamahome laying on his bed with a bloodied sword through his chest. Hotohori lifted Miaka into his arms and carried her over to Tamahome's bed. "What happened? No da!" Chichiri demanded. Tamahome smiled in spite of his pain. "Yui. . . she was here. She stabbed me. . . Tell Miaka. . . I'm sorry. I love her. Goodbye. . ." He trailed off and his arm fell limp. "Miaka will be crushed. . ." Tasuki whispered.  
  
/The kind of love you really need/  
  
"Wh. . . where am I?" Miaka asked, turning to Hotohori as she regained consciousness. "It's alright. You're in my quarters, that's all." Hotohori told her, slowly brushing some of her hair from her face. Miaka smiled. "Where's Tamahome? I had a horrible dream. . . He was stabbed to death. . . by Yui. . ." She whispered, burying her face in the Emperor's silky clothes. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Miaka. "It was no dream." He replied softly, closing his eyes and letting a small crystal tear fall for her. Miaka drew away from him, her eyes wide. "Nani. . . what do you. . . But it was a dream!" She cried, placing her hand at her face. Hotohori slowly shook his head. "I'm not lying, Miaka. I don't want to hurt you; you know that. His funeral is tomorrow. Apparently, Yui managed to infiltrate our shields. She was angered that you managed to get Tamahome back, and she stabbed him. I'm so sorry Miaka. . ." He trailed off, once again pulling the Suzaku no Miko into an embrace. Miaka hugged him back, realizing in the back of her mind that, indeed, Hotohori wouldn't lie to her. "He's gone. . . he's really gone. . ." She snifled.  
  
/Wish I could say to you/  
  
"We bury here today one of the Suzaku no Miko's Celestial Warriors, Tamahome. Though a perilous warrior, he managed to fall. Not in a battle, however. By murder. His assassin was the Seiryu no Miko, Yui. Once again, he was a great man, and a brave warrior. If you have got something to say about this wonderful person, please step forward and do so now." The priest told everyone attending the royal funeral. Hotohori turned to Miaka, thinking she might want to say something for Tamahome. Much to his surprise however, she only leaned her head against the emperor, sobbing. "Doushite, Hotohori? Doushite?" She whispered. Hotohori sighed and wrapped his arms around the other-worldly girl, picking her up and beginning to walk back to the palace. "Your majesty! Where are you going?!" The priest demanded. Hotohori glared at the offending man. "Miaka does not feel well. We are leaving." He told him, continuing towards the palace.  
  
/That I'll always stay with you/  
  
Nuriko, Tasuki, Chichiri, Mitsukake, and Chiriko stared after their miko and fellow Celestial Warrior. "Poor Miaka. . . No da. . . She must be devastated over Tamahome's death. . ." Chichiri commented sadly. He did so much hate to see the bubbly girl cry. "Hmm." Taskui, Chiriko, and Mitsakake nodded in response. Nuriko on the other hand, stared after the pair with hatred. With or without Tamahome the little brat just seemed to get whatever she pleased. . .  
  
/But baby that's not me/  
  
Miaka had fallen asleep during the quarter-mile walk to the palace, so Hotohori went on ahead and went to Miaka's room so she could sleep there. As he laid her down, he sighed and brushed her bangs away gingerly. "It's not fair, Miaka." He told the sleeping. Though Tamahome was gone and dead, the emperor cared about the Suzaku no Miko too much to see this as an opportunity to get closer to her. He knew that something of the sort would only make Miaka resent him, and he would not have that. Hotohori let out a frustrated sigh. He felt foolish, like an idiot for loving her so much. She wouldn't ever return his love, and yet he constantly poured his heart out to her. "Why can't you take me away from this loneliness?" He asked her in a hushed voice, pulling the covers over her, and then slowly leaving the room.  
  
/You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you/  
  
The next morning, when Miaka awoke, she found herself in her own bed with a sleeping Hotohori on the chair next to her. She stared at him a moment and then smiled. "So kawaii. . ." She said out loud. She suddenly gasped. "What am I thinking?! Tamahome just died, and here I am, thinking Hotohori is kawaii. . .!" She mentally smacked herself, only to find that once again, she was smiling.  
  
/Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do/  
  
"Why are you always so nice to me? I thought if you loved someone you were supposed to be jealous of their love. Doushite?" She asked herself, pulling the satin red covers off, and walking over to the vanity. She poked around in the drawers a moment, trying to find something to wear, when she saw a beautiful pink kimono with sakura blossoms on it. "The one Hotohori gave me. . ." She whispered, smiling once again. The Suzaku no Miko skipped off to the bathroom so she could put the clothes on, whistling happily. After she had changed into the kimono, and put some actual sakura blossoms in her hair, she returned to her room.  
  
/Oh I could say I'll be all you need/  
  
Hotohori was standing up, staring in shock at the girl. "But I thought you didn't like that kimono. . ." He trailed off, then suddenly gasped. He just told her that he had overheard he and Tamahome's conversation!! Miaka withdrew her hand from her side and placed it over her mouth. "Ano. . . Hotohori, I was lying. Tamahome was mad because you gave me this kimono and it was something he'd never be able to get me, so he told me it looked strange, and asked me if I really like it. I didn't want to upset him further so I told him it wasn't my style. . . I'm sorry. . ." Miaka whispered in response. Her eyes began welling up with tears, for fear that the Emperor would never want to speak to her again. 'Wait a minute. . .' She thought to herself. 'Hotohori's always been important to me. . . but I was never even *this* worried whether or not Tamahome hated me. . . When did you become so important to me?'  
  
/But that would be a lie/  
  
The Emperor of Hong-nan (That's what it's called, right?? I haven't read it in awhile. . .) slowly began progressing towards the Suzaku no Miko. "That's good, Miaka. Besides, it would've been a waste for you not to wear it. It looks beautiful on you." He told her. As Miaka was about to reply, Hotohori began walking to the door. "I'll see you at supper with the Celestial Warriors, right? Or are you. . . still too depressed?" Miaka shook her head and beamed at the eighteen year-old emperor. "No. I actually. . . think I'm over it. I've gotta move on, right? I'll be down in about an hour or so."  
  
/But that would be a lie/  
  
As Hotohori left Miaka's room, he couldn't help but get a strange feeling. He was quite aware of the fact that Miaka trusted and depended on him, but she seemed somehow, more *open* to him. He shook his head. She was just trying to make him happy by saying she was over Tamahome's death. There was no way she had fallen in love with him!  
  
/I know I'd only hurt you/  
  
Miaka took the ribbons out of her hair and sat brushing it out for awhile, humming a song to herself. It was a pretty popular song for awhile in her time. It was called, 'I Love You, Goodbye' by an American woman named Celine Dion. When she finally sat the brush down and looked in the mirror, she began what was with the sudden change of heart towards Hotohori. 'Could it be that, maybe. . . I've fallen in love with him?' She picked up a hair pen and reapplied the sakura blossoms to her hair, smiling happily. "I suppose so." She said to herself, adding a touch of pink gloss to her lips. She then stood up, realizing that it had already been forty-five minutes, and prepared to leave.  
  
/I know I'd only make you cry/  
  
"Going so soon, Miaka?" A familiar voice asked her. Miaka turned around and saw Nuriko glaring at her from her bed. "Nuriko! Hello. What are you doing in here? It's almost time for dinner, you know. We can't be late for *that*." Nuriko rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Can it, Miko. You're not going anywhere. I've noticed your blooming relationship with Hotohori, and I've got news for you. Suzaku no Miko or not, you're *not* going to be his Empress."  
  
/I'm not the one you're needing/  
  
Miaka backed up against the wall of her room and Nuriko came towards her. "You've always gotten what you want, ever since you came here. You had Tama- baby and Hotohori kneeling before you, willing to do anything. And then the love of your life *dies* at the hand of the Seiryu no Miko and your first reaction is, 'Oh, well I'll just replace him with Hotohori!' Right? Wrong. You're *not* getting him . . . not now, not *ever*." Nuriko slapped Miaka across the face. "You just remember that, wench. I don't care if I'm your guardian or not. I'll kill you if it's *at all* necessary." With that, Nuriko smiled and left the room, leaving a scared and heavily-breathing Miaka to faint.  
  
/I love you, goodbye/  
  
"Miaka! Miaka where are you, no da?!" Chichiri cried, skipping down the palace halls. He came across Miaka's room finally and decided to check if she was in there. She never came down for supper, and Hotohori and the other Warriors got really worried when that happened. Hotohori had even asked the cooks to prepare her favorite meal!  
  
/I hope someday you can/  
  
"Miaka! NO DA?!" Chichiri screamed, seeing the unconscious girl lying on the floor. "Miaka! Miaka!" He said, trying to get his Miko awake. After a few minutes, she began to stir, and sat up. "Where am I?" She asked shakily. She turned her head towards Chichiri, making him gasp. "Your face! It's all red! What happened to you, no da?" Miaka held her hand over her face and smiled. "I guess I'm just tired. I probably fell asleep and hit my face on the floor." She lied. Chichiri gave her a strange look. He may act pretty dumb for the most part, but he could tell when the Miko was lying. There was more to this, and Nuriko's odd, overly-worried behavior, and Hotohori and Miaka's new, closer relationship all seemed to be very suspicious to him. "Miaka. . . was Nuriko in here?" He asked. Miaka withdrew her hand from Chichiri's, which he had taken and shook her head. "What. . . makes you think that?" Chichiri shrugged. "I don't know. No da. Just. . . tell me or Hotohori or something if Nuriko seems to be acting oddly, okay?" Miaka slowly nodded and stood up.  
  
/Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you/  
  
GRRRRRRROOOOOWWWWLLLL. . .  
  
/I don't really wanna go/  
  
Miaka blushed severely. "I guess. . . I'm hungry." She declared. Chichiri got a sweat drop and stood up as well. "We left some food for you, so come on, no da!" He told her, dashing off towards the kitchen.  
  
/But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do/  
  
"So where was she?!" Tasuki demanded when Chichiri told him, Chiriko and Mitsukake that he had found the missing Miko. Chichiro furrowed his eyebrows together and replied, "I found her unconscious in her bedroom. I think. . . this has something to do with her and Hotohori. Haven't you guys noticed that they're a little closer since Tamahome died?" The other three nodded silently. "Well, no da, I think Nuriko is quite upset about it because Miaka's face was strangely red when I found her. No da, Nuriko might have threatened her about Hotohori." Tasuki balled up his fist angrily. "If she does anything to hurt Miaka, I swear, I'll murder her!" Mitsukake and Chiriko sat silently, analyzing the situation. "I think you're right." Chiriko said, nodding in agreement with Chichiri. "No da! But. . . Miaka was so upset when Tamahome died! She should be happy, and if being with Hotohori is what will make her happy, Nuriko had better understand that! No da! I mean, Nuriko should want Hotohori to be happy too, right?" Tasuki nodded. "Let's go pound it into the gender-issued thing's head!" He announced, about to run off and complete his mission. Mitsukake grabbed the idiotic man and threw him on the ground. "Shut up."  
  
/You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be/  
  
"Chichiri, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Chiriko, hello." Miaka said, suddenly coming into the room. "I'm nice and full now. What are y'all up to?" The group shrugged, and Miaka got a sweat drop. "Well in any case, do you know where Hotohori is? I haven't seen him for awhile. . ." When no one answered, Chiriko spoke up. "He had asked us to find you earlier because he had to go to a meeting with some of the Hong-nan council. You'll probably find him in the throne room." Miaka grinned. "Thank you, Mitsukake!" She cried, running off.  
  
/Who'll give you something better/  
  
"Hotohori! Hotohori!" The Suzaku no Miko screamed, coming into the throne room. She ran straight forwards, jumping on top of the council's table, and jumping into Hotohori's surprised arms. "Miaka! There you are. . .are you alright? We were so worried when you didn't come down for dinner. I would've helped Chichiri and them look for you but I had to be at this meeting. . ." Miaka turned and smiled at the Hong-nan council. "Hello again everyone, sorry to intrude on this meeting but I just wanted to see Hotohori for a little while. . ." She turned back to Hotohori and placed a kiss on his lips, then got up and walked to the door. "Bye, bye! I'll see you later, Hotohori!" She yelled after herself, leaving the Emperor and his council, extremely shocked.  
  
/Than the love you'll find with me/  
  
Hotohori walked quickly down the hallway past Miaka's room. She knew how to disappear so conveniently. . .! "Your majesty, if you're looking for Miaka, she's out by Tamahome's grave, crying." The Emperor turned around and saw Nuriko smiling at him. "Well, then I'll have to go make sure she's alright." He told her, sensing her jealousy. But in his mind, he wanted to hit himself. 'She's crying over Tamahome, eh? Then that kiss must've been nothing. . .' "No!" Nuriko yelled. Hotohori turned back around. "And why not?" He asked. Nuriko bit her lip. "Uh. . . because she asked me to tell everyone not to disturb her." The Ruler of Hong-nan nodded. "Nuriko, you *will* leave me alone. Don't let me catch you coming near Miaka and I." He commanded, exiting the palace. Nuriko glared after him. "MIAKA!!!!!!!!" She screamed angrily.  
  
/Oh I could say that I'll be all you need/  
  
Miaka put her finger in the water. "I wonder if Chichiri told Hotohori to meet me out here by the lake. . . It's been over an hour. . ." She trailed off and sighed, standing up. As she was about to go back to the palace, she gasped. Nuriko! She must've done something. . . Surely Hotohori would've come if he *knew* Miaka had been waiting for him. "Hotohori! Hotohori! Hotohori!" She screamed, running towards the palace. Along the way, she passed the cemetery, and saw Hotohori staring at her, wide-eyed. "Oh, Hotohori! That's where you are! Why didn't you come?" She demanded, throwing her arms around them. "Come where?" He asked, putting his arms around her as well. Miaka looked up at him with shaky eyes. "I asked Chichiri to tell you. . . to meet me by the lake. Didn't he tell you?" Hotohori furrowed his eyebrows together. "I haven't seen him for a few hours. I was looking for you, to talk, and Nuriko said you were out by Tamahome's grave."  
  
/But that would be a crime/  
  
Miaka clenched her teeth angrily. "There's something I need to tell you something, Hotohori. Yesterday. . . when I fainted, it was because Nuriko came in my room." Hotohori's eyes got wide. "What did she do to you?!" He demanded, holding her tighter. The Suzaku no Miko looked down. "She warned me to stay away from you and to try and carry out her death threat, she hit me, and out of shock, I fainted." Hotohori looked at the brunette, confused. "But she's always been jealous. Why would she suddenly be so intent about it?" Miaka smiled and stood on her toes so she could whisper in his ear, "You know how I kissed you earlier? Would you mind if. . . I kissed you again?" Hotohori gasped, shocked. "Wha. . . what do you-" His voice was cut off by Miaka's lips on his. "Hotohori, I don't care what Nuriko or anyone says. I know Tamahome just died, and I should be sad. . . and I am but. . . It made me realize that I love you."  
  
/I know I'd only hurt you/  
  
Hotohori stood silent for a minute, and Miaka looked up from his shirt worriedly to find, that he had fainted on her. "Hotohori!" She cried, kneeling down and laying his head in her lap. "Wake up, wake up!" She said, shaking him.  
  
/I know I'd only make you cry/  
  
"What's going on?!" Tasuki demanded, suddenly appearing before the priestess. She looked up and smiled, "Hotohori's just a little tired, that's all. Don't worry. Do you think you could help me carry him to the palace?" Tasuki gave the blushing girl a strange look, but nodded and lifted Hotohori over his shoulder. As the pair began walking towards the palace, Tasuki thought, 'He's lighter than Miaka!!!!'  
  
/I'm not the one you're needing/  
  
"Mm. . ." The Emperor of Hong-Nan rubbed his eyes tiredly as he lifted up from his bed. "How. . . how did I get here?" He asked himself out loud. He looked around his room a moment then decided to get dressed in something different, and go confront Miaka.  
  
/I love you, goodbye/  
  
He didn't even have to go anywhere, however, because when he emerged from his dressing room, Miaka was sitting on his bed, wearing another kimono that she had found in her wardrobe. "Good morning, sleepyhead! You fainted last night, so Tasuki helped me carry you in." Hotohori looked at Miaka a second, then turned his head, blushing. "Uh. . . Miaka. . .About last night. . . Did you mean what you said?" He asked her. Miaka smiled and turned pink. "Y-yes." She told him, looking at the red satin bed. A moment later, she felt more weight on the bed and she looked beside her, where Hotohori sat smiling back at her. "I'm glad. But. . . what about. . . Tamahome?" He questioned her. Miaka gave him a small sad grin. "I suppose I was confused this whole time. . . Tamahome told me something when we first met. He said, 'I'll be your big brother'. I suppose that upon hearing that. . . I thought I was in love with him. I was mistaken and now that he's gone. . . I realize I loved you most."  
  
/Leaving someone when you love someone/  
  
Hotohori pulled the girl into a hug. "Suzaku no Miko, I am glad." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and said, "Miaka, my Suzaku no Miko, will you be my Empress of Hong-nan?" Miaka looked up at the Emperor with shining, teary eyes.  
  
/Is that hardest thing to do/  
  
In the back of her mind, she wanted to say no for Tamahome, but her heart said she was in love with the Emperor. "Yes. I will!" She cried, jumping on him, and embracing him tightly. 'I'm never going to throw your love away again. . .' She thought happily as Hotohori kissed her.  
  
/When you love someone as much as I love you/  
  
"Do you, Yuki, Miaka promise to love and care for his Majesty, Hotohori, for all of eternity? To be his willing friend, wife, and Empress?" The priest asked the girl, waiting for her answer. Miaka grinned at her love. "Of course!" She yelled, jumping on Hotohori. "Uh. . . you may kiss the bride." He replied with a sweat drop. And so, well, they kissed.  
  
/Oh I don't wanna leave you/  
  
"Hotohori?" Miaka asked once they were through.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"When's the reception? I'm hungry."  
  
Hotohori shook his head and looked into her brown eyes. "Not long." And, they kissed again.  
  
/Baby it tears me up inside/  
  
"Now, your highness, if you'll please sign here, this needs the Emperor's signature as well so please do hurry." A business man from the biggest market in the city told her. The Empress of Hong-nan stuck her tongue out at the man and threw her pen at him. "Stop rushing me or I won't sign it! It's not my fault I read slow!"  
  
/But I'll never be the one you're needing/  
  
"Miaka, calm down. Just sign it and I'll do the reading, alright?" A deep voice suddenly asked. She looked up and blushed, seeing Hotohori in front of her. "Oh. . . okay." She replied, a sweat drop forming on the side of her head. She signed the paper and handed it to Hotohori, throwing a glare at the man again. "Uh, Hotohori, what should I be doing now?" She asked. Hotohori looked up from the paper and responded, "Well, you first need to go back to your time and you said you were going to explain to your mother and brother that you're staying here and you don't want to leave, then Tai- Yi Jun (Sp?!) wants to speak with you about a new way to summon Suzaku since. . . Tamahome died." Miaka nodded and hugged Hotohori. "I'll be back soon, okay?" Hotohori nodded and gave Miaka a kiss. "First, go change out of that. Your mother might freak."  
  
/I love you, goodbye/  
  
"SHE WHAT?!" The Seiryu no Miko slammed her fist into the wall, creating a large dent on the beige color of it. "The Suzaku no Miko married Hotohori, the Emperor of Hong-nan, and since their dragon warrior died, they are already concocting a plan to summon Suzaku." The guard replied. Yui gritted her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows together. "SHE'LL DIE FOR THIS!!!!!" She screamed, once again hitting the wall with her fist.  
  
/Baby it's never gonna work out/  
  
"What do you mean you're going to go to Ancient China to live with your husband, the Emperor, and summon their Bird God to save their country?!" Miaka's mother demanded. The girl nodded and pulled out her suitcase. "See? Here's the kimono Hotohori bought me in honor of our wedding. It's so beautiful!" She cried, dancing around the kitchen, holding it over her. Miaka's mother balled her fist up. "What drugs are you on child?! You are aware that you *can't* go to Ancient China!! And where have you been the past day?! GET INTO YOUR ROOM AND STUDY, NOW!" She screamed.  
  
/I love you, goodbye/  
  
Miaka shook her head. "Hotohori and the Celestial Warriors will be worried about me. Bye, bye!" With that, Miaka put the pastel green kimono back in her suitcase and kissed her mother's cheek, heading for her brother room. "Bye Keisuke! I'm going back to Ancient China!"  
  
/I love you, goodbye/  
  
Nuriko sunk to her knees sadly. "IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! WHY DOES HOTOHORI HAVE TO LOVE MIAKA?!?!?!?!" She screaming, letting her tears fall from her face. "It's just not fair. . . I've loved Hotohori since childhood. . . And she just got here. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, that's certainly different than some of my other fanfictions. Kinda refreshing. ^_^;;; What do y'all think? Should I finish Fushigi Yuugi myself or do y'all hate it? IF YOU SAY YOU HATE IT JUST BECAUSE IT'S HOTOHORI+MIAKA, FORGET YOU!! I even *said* support Miaka and Tamahome. . .  
  
Hotohori: I liked it.  
  
Tamahome: Well, I, for one, didn't!  
  
Shi-chan: *hits Tamahome with pan* Can it. We're aware you didn't like it, sheesh.  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	2. Chapter TWOOOOO! YEAH!

"Death Is Always Cruel"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness, evil Yui, and maybe some evilness Nurikos. . .  
  
Disclaimer: MEOW! Hehehehe. . .  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: KON'NICHI WA AGAIN, ALL!  
  
Hotohori: What now. . .?  
  
Shi-chan: More of my lovely Hotohori and Miaka fanfiction!! Hee-hee!  
  
Tamahome: You should die! You're so cruel!  
  
Shi-chan: That's the point! Didn't you even read the title?!  
  
Hotohori and Tamahome: *sweat drop*  
  
****NOTE**** Once again, Nuriko no shoujo, sou?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Miaka, where do you think you're going?! What's wrong with you?!" Ms. Yuki screamed, dashing after her daughter, who was skipping about 1/2 mile ahead of her, laughing. "I told you mom! I'm going back to Hotohori! We've got to hurry, or Tai-Yi Jun won't tell us how to summon Suzaku!" She replied, giggling, knowing how confused her mother was.  
  
Once they reached the library, Miaka ran straight for the little closet in the corner and opened the book lying in the middle of the floor, letting the light engulf her, pulling her back into Hong-nan. "Miaka!" Her mother screeched, grabbing the book just before it hit the carpet. "What in the name of Kami is this?!" She demanded to no one in particular. She began leafing through the book, half-reading it, half-going crazy. "The Heroine grinned and jumped on the Emperor happily. 'I do! I do!' With that, the priest announced, 'I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' And so, the happy couple pulled one another into an embrace, and kissed." Miaka's mother read, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "Oh Kami. . . This book is real and my daughter is the main character!" She screamed.  
  
She continued reading in the book until it got to the part that was happening just as she spoke. Miaka returned to Hong-nan.  
  
"Hotohori! Hotohori! Where are you?!" The girl demanded, rushing up and down the palace hallways. "Um, your highness? Are you searching for his majesty?" A maid suddenly asked her. Miaka nodded. "Do you know where he is?" The maid curtseyed and told her, "Last I saw the emperor, he was waiting in the throne room. He looked quite bored, Ma'am. You've been gone nearly a month." Miaka's eyes got wide. "Oh, no! I always forget how fast time flies by here compared to my world! I'd better go see Hotohori. . .!" She yelled, dashing off for the throne room.  
  
"Your majesty, the Empress has returned and wishes to see you." A Kingdom Council member informed Hotohori, bowing. Hotohori's eyes suddenly lit up, for the first time since Miaka had gone back to her world. "Let her in at once!" He yelled. The doors suddenly flew open and Miaka enter the room. "HIIIIIIII!!!" She screamed, hugging the Emperor. "Sorry it took me so long. . . In my world I was only there like forty-five minutes. . . sorry. . ." Hotohori smiled, "Don't worry about it Miaka. Just go change out of those clothes and into your other garments, please." Miaka formed a sweat drop on the side of her head. "Ah, okay."  
  
The Suzaku no Miko had gone into her room and changed into a baby blue kimono with little navy blue ivy leaves all over it. Then she put an amethyst-jeweled hairpiece in her hair, pulling it back into a tight ponytail, then bringing it into a bun on the hairpiece. "You look good." Someone suddenly commented from behind her. Miaka turned around and saw Hotohori standing behind her. "Oh! Thank you. . . By the way, where are Chichri, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Nuriko? I haven't seen them since I returned. . ." The Emperor pulled Miaka into a hug and replied, "They left for Tai-Yi Jun's. They were eager and wanted to hurry and find out how to summon Suzaku. Chichiri told me that if you were to return before they did, that I should tell you to stay here because if you leave on your own, you'll probably be attacked. Is that alright with you? I'm pretty sure that Chichiri and them have the right idea, and are heading back right now!" The Empress of Hong-nan nodded slowly and responded, "I hope they come soon. I'll give them two more days before I take off for Tai-Yi Jun's as well. . . But right now. . . can we have something to eat?"  
  
The Emperor shook his head. "Oh, Miaka. . ." He trailed off, taking her hand and leading her downstairs to the dining room.  
  
"What would her majesty like to eat tonight?" One of the maids, Shampoo (After the girl in Ranma 1/2), asked her. Miaka pondered a moment, then grinned widely. "Umm, beef ragout, cheese soufflé, and some hors d'oeuveres would be great!" Shampoo blinked and continued staring at the girl. "Your highness, I beg your pardon, but I know not what those are. . ." Miaka frowned and drew her eyelids down in boredom. "Just sushi and fried rice will be fine."  
  
Tai-Yi Jun grabbed Tatsuki's collar and began swinging him around angrily. "IF YOU CALL ME AN OLD HAG ONE MORE TIME, I'LL *KILL* YOU!" She screamed. Tatsuki's eyes grew wide and he jumped away. "F-fine, old ha-Tai-Yi Jun. Just tell us *how* to summon Suzaku!" He yelled, breathing heavily from the encounter. Tai-Yi Jun closed her eyes and sat silently. "Please tell us, honorable Tai-Yi Jun. We truly wish to save our kingdom. . ." Mitsukake pleaded. Tai-Yi Jun slowly opened her eyes and stared straight at the group of Celestial Senshi. "Not without the Suzaku no Miko. I *won't* tell you without Miaka being present here. Also, we're short a Celestial Warrior." Chichiri narrowed his eyes at the old woman. "It figures." He whispered.  
  
"WHY?! Why is that little *gaki* soooo important?! She doesn't even *do* anything! We're the ones who always fight! All she does is sit around eating and being praised by everyone! THERE IS NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT THAT MORON!" Nuriko suddenly stood up screaming, letting all her anger out. Everyone looked at her a moment, then Chichiri stood up. "Kisama. . ." He trailed off, walking towards her.  
  
"Please, please, please, please!" Miaka was on her knees, begging Hotohori for permission for the two of them to go to Tai-Yi Jun, in front of the entire Royal Council. "Oh, c'mon Hotohori! I mean, Tai-Yi Jun will probably make them wait to find out until I'm there! Also, you won't let me travel alone, so I need people to come with me. *But* you don't trust anyone without the abilities of a Celestial Senshi, so *you've* gotta come with me! Oh, pppllleeeaaassseee, love???" Hotohori sighed and gave in. Miaka's eyes had entirely too much control over him. . . "Well. . . What does the Council think?" He asked, turning towards the Noblemen and women. "As long as someone is left in charge, I suppose it's alright. . ." The leader said. Hotohori's eyes lit up and he gave a little smile. "Very well, I propose the leader of the Royal Council shall take over while I'm away. Now then Miaka, go pack your things."  
  
Yuki-san's (Her mother has no real name) eyes widened with every page. Her daughter had gone through all this and she didn't even know. *Yui* was even in this book. She drew her hand over her mouth and she reread the part where Tamahome died and Miaka nearly cried herself to death, then leafed through each part where Miaka sought comfort from Hotohori, and he helped her through it despite his thinking she'd never fall in love with him. "Oh, Miaka. . . I'm so sorry. . ." She whispered, realizing all the things her daughter had been through, and how much more she still had before her until she could really settle down with Hotohori and live happily ever after.  
  
"They're on their way to Tai-Yi Jun's are they? Well they're not going to get far! I want you to capture the both of them and bring them to me." Yui smiled at her henchman, Etaka. "I wish to kill Miaka myself, with her new boyfriend watching, so don't harm them. . . too much." Etaka bowed and replied, "Yes, your eminence. Consider it done."  
  
"What's your problem?! You attacked Miaka a while back, didn't you? You wanted to prevent her and Hotohori from having a relationship. You're jealous because both Tamahome and Hotohori loved her, and you can't take it away." Chichiri screamed, making everyone look at him in shock. He rarely got angry, and when he did, it was because someone was doing something to Miaka, and he would kill for Miaka's safety. "How *dare* you, Nuriko!! Hotohori never loved you in the first place, so it's not like she took anything away from you! She just lost the love of life, and then found someone else to take place in the emptiness and *you*, who are supposed to be her protector and *guardian*, wish to *kill* her at best! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!" He demanded, cornering the astonished woman. Nuriko swallowed and her lower lip began quivering. "Wha-what do you mean, she didn't take anything away from me?! She took *everything* away from me! All I ever wanted in life, *dreamt about*, was for Hotohori to love me, and then she just tosses aside her dead lover, Tama-Baby at that, away and goes for him! He never dared cast a glance in my direction and now that he finally started *speaking* to me, SHE TAKES HIM! HOW DARE *SHE*!!!!"  
  
SLAP! Now Chichiri was *really* mad.  
  
"Miaka! Are you ready to go?" The Emperor of Hong-nan called, rapping lightly on her door. (Still sleep in different rooms) "Yeah!" She replied, the door suddenly bursting open. Miaka was wearing a golden-colored kimono in the style of a miko, with her hair in pigtails that hung over her shoulders in braids. She was carrying a light sumomo-colored bag in her hand, filled with. . . you guessed it! FOOD! (^.~) "I'm *very* ready to go, love!" She cried, giving him a hug, and lifting her bag up. "Good. Let's go then." He responded, taking her hand and leading her outside, towards Tai- Yi Jun's.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Hotohori and Miaka called out as they entered Tai-Yi Jun's shrine. "Who's here?!" The old woman demanded, walking into the room where the pair was. She grinned upon seeing Miaka and Hotohori. "It's a good thing you're finally here. Chichiri was getting quite impatient and then Nuriko made some stupid comment about the Suzaku no Miko and Chichiri just totally blew it and beat her to the ground. He was so angry at her, he went into his real form!" Miaka and Hotohori gasped and ran into the next room where the Celestial Senshi were currently residing.  
  
"Chichiri, *stop it*!" The Suzaku no Miko screamed, seeing the man punching Nuriko in the face repeatedly. "Don't hurt her!" Chichiri turned around, and stared wide-eyed at Miaka. "Y-your eminence. . . I didn't know you and Hotohori has arrived yet. . ." He trailed off and returned to his Chibi form. "Why were you beating Nuriko?! What happened in here?!" Miaka questioned, about to cry. No one said anything for a minute, and finally Chiriko spoke up. "Nuriko was calling you names and complaining that you never do anything and that there shouldn't be any need for you and it wasn't fair that his Majesty loved you after you just tossed Tamahome away."  
  
Chichiri was about to apologize for his actions when Nuriko sat up and glared at Miaka. She wiped some blood away from the corner of her lips and sent a cold stare that nearly pierced the Miko's skin. "I don't care if all of you hate me! As long as Hotohori and Miaka aren't together, I'll be just fine. If his relationship can't be with me, then he won't have one!" She screamed, jumping on Miaka. The junior high school student yelped and fell to the ground being smacked repeatedly by the angry woman. "Shi ne! Shi ne! Shi ne! SHI NE!" Nuriko cried.  
  
The Emperor of Hong-nan gasped and grabbed Nuriko's arms, yanking her off of his wife. "Leave her alone, Nuriko! If you really love me as much as you claim to, then you'd be happy that I'm with the girl *I* love! GET OFF OF HER!" Hotohori pulled Nuriko away and slammed her into the wall. "Nuriko, if you don't leave Miaka, the Celestial Senshi, and I alone, I'll be forced to put you to death. You're a valiant warrior, very strong, and brave. I don't want to have to do that to you."  
  
Miaka stood up and clutched Hotohori's arm, crying. She was about to protest against his threat, but Tai-Yi Jun spoke first. "Your majesty, I want you to listen to me. The way to summon Suzaku, now that you've lost Tamahome, is simple. You must create a new Celestial Senshi. The catch to it is, it must be born of the Miko's blood, and another Celestial Senshi. My thought is. . . a new little prince or princess will join the gang, eh? And if Nuriko is killed, you'll simply have a second little prince or princess."  
  
Miaka and Hotohori turned to each other, blushing severely. "Well. . . I suppose if it's the only way." The Suzaku no Miko stuttered, tightening her grip on her husband's arm. Hotohori nodded and swallowed a little, turning a bit redder. Tai-Yi Jun, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Chiriko laughed quietly, receiving a scowl from Nuriko.  
  
Miaka's mother sat stunned at what she was reading. Her daughter was the hope of this country, the wife of the Emperor, the most important Miko in their world, she had five loyal protectors, and then there was Nuriko, who wished only to take it all away from her. Yuki-san closed her eyes and exhaled, preparing herself for the next page of Miaka's life in Hong-nan.  
  
End of Chapter Two~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay, what do you guys think? Still go on with it? Oh, and sorry for you Nuriko fans. . . I like her too, and I intend to make her good in the end if everyone wants it continued. ^_^  
  
Tamahome: Jerk. . .  
  
Shi-Chan: ^.~ Oh, shush, Tamahome. Sheesh.  
  
Hotohori: I actually quite like how it's turning out. . .  
  
Nuriko and Tamahome: WELL WE DON'T!  
  
Shi-chan: ^_^;;; FEEDBACK Y'ALLZ!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	3. Chapter Three! I rock!

"Death is Always Cruel"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Warnings: Evilness Nuriko, Chichiri ticked off, Yuki-san gone loco, and some fluffiness between Hotohori and Miaka  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: So I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, SUE ME! SHEESH!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-Chan: Hiya everyone! You guys liked my fanfiction overall, so I'm continuing it further. ^_^  
  
Nuriko: I hope this crappy story ends soon. You sick people gag over everything, if you like this bunch of rubbish!  
  
Shi-chan: . . . Hmph . . .  
  
Hotohori: It's actually not as bad as some fanfictions are. . . *mutters: Like some where I'm paired with Nuriko. . .*  
  
Nuriko: I HEARD THAT! *jumps on Hotohori and they roll off*  
  
Shi-chan: O.o;;;  
  
***NOTE*** Nuriko's still female!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Etaka ran through the forest, heading straight for Tai-Yi Jun's lair. All that he wished for in the world was for Yui to praise him, if not love him, and he would make her do just that by succeeding in capturing the Emperor and Empress of Hong-nan. "Here I come Miss Suzaku no Miko!" He yelled, taking off even faster, with more determination. Nothing would keep him from the Seiryu no Miko.  
  
"This is stupid," Nuriko muttered, rolling her eyes impatiently. "There's no way that Hotohori and Miaka would make a Celestial Senshi. It would be a pig in a royal gown like it's mother." Chichiri turned to Nuriko and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
Tasuki laughed at the blushing royal family before him. "Just to let you guys know, I'm not good with kids, and I *don't* do diapers." He teased, making the pair giggle a little. Chiriko and Mitsukake smiled, happy to see the couple together again. Hotohori was absolutely devastated when Miaka left for her time. He even said that next time he was going to go with her to get over the loneliness. Chichiri on the other hand, paid no attention to the happy group, because he was keeping an eye on Nuriko. She acted as though she would murder someone any second, and he didn't know if she was to be trusted any longer.  
  
Yuki-san's eyes grew wide with fear as she read about Etaka approaching the lair, and the thoughts going through Nuriko's mind. Her baby was in danger! "No, no, Miaka!" She screamed, tears falling down her face. Suddenly, a little bracelet on her arms began glowing. It was a bracelet from a set that she and Miaka shared.  
  
Meanwhile, Miaka's bracelet began glowing and going haywire as well.  
  
Before Yuki-san could even cry out, she found herself in an odd looking forest from Ancient China. . . the place where Hong-nan and the other three countries existed. She gasped and looked around, seeing a man in the distance, running over a hill and her direction from the right, and from the left she saw a strange looking lair with laughter coming from inside. As if on instinct, Miaka's mother knew where she was. The man was Etaka and the lair was that of Tai-Yi Jun.  
  
"Miaka, Miaka! I'm here!! Let me in!" She demanded, knocking on the opening to the shrine. A few seconds later, an annoyed man with orange hair opened the door. "What do you-" Before he could finish asking who she was and what she wanted, she had shoved him out of the way and dashed into the room where Miaka, Tai-Yi Jun, Chiriko, Hotohori, Nuriko, Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Chichiri resided.  
  
"Miaka!" She cried, coming up to her daughter, panting. The Empress of Hong- nan turned around and yelped, seeing her mother standing before her. "M- mother. . . What are you doing here. . .?" She stuttered, astounded. Hotohori's eyes grew wide and he took Miaka's hand in his. "That's your mother?" He asked her. Miaka nodded silently as Yuki-san walked closer to her, pulling her into a hug. "So this is where you were talking about. . . But I need to warn you of something. One-the entrance exams are coming up for high school. YOU NEED TO STUDY. Two-there's an assassin coming to this shrine to abduct you and his majesty and bring you to Yui to be executed." The woman finally stopped and caught her breath.  
  
Tasuki ran next to Yuki-san and grabbed her collar. "AN ASSASSIN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US-" The hyperactive man was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open. An odd-looking man wearing an all black kimono with lavender hair, cold, violet eyes, and a sword came into the room, slowly approaching the Empress of Hong-nan. "She's coming with me, now." He commanded, grabbing Miaka and holding his sword at her throat. She cried out as he barely pressed the sword, making a thin line of blood trickle down her neck. "Hotohori. . ." She whispered, trying not to press her throat more against the sword than it was already.  
  
Hotohori walked up to the man and pulled out his sword. "Release her now! You've got to get me, too, right?"-Etaka looked up slightly, barely allowing the Emperor of Hong-nan to know he was paying him any mind-"Well, I've got a proposal for you. Should you beat me at a duel with our swords, you may have Miaka and I. Otherwise, you've only got Miaka there, don't you?" The man stared dimly at the floor, trying to think of a way to get Hotohori without having to let go of the Empress and duel with him. Once he came upon no other conclusion, he decided he would go along with Hotohori and his duel proposal.  
  
"Very well then, your highness. Should you win, I leave in peace. Should *I* win, which I will, you and your empre-" Etaka's voice was cut off by a cry of pain, and blood spattering on the floor. Yui's assassin fell over onto the ground with a sickening sound, and Tasuki stood where he once was, shaking his head. "He was getting kind of annoying. . . Threatening to hurt our Miaka!"  
  
Hotohori let his guard down and put his sword back in it's sheath, chuckling to himself. "Very amusing, Tasuki. Nice tactics. . . Did you plan that or were you really just annoyed?" Tasuki blushed somewhat and stuck his tongue out at the Emperor. "Hn!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several days later, Yui had become aware of Etaka's death. "I call upon you, Shirei. Etaka has failed us, and I want Miaka and her Emperor here, now!" She commanded. Shirei nodded and pulled her light blue hair behind her ears. "I'll return in no time, your eminence." She replied, disappearing.  
  
Yui smiled to herself. "Shirei has never failed at anything before. . . As though the Suzaku no Miko and her friends could ever beat that. This time for sure I'll have Miaka and her lover here begging for their lives at my feet." With that she slammed her fist into the mirror on her vanity, and watched as it shattered into the puddle of blood being created from her slit hands. She looked down at the scars on her wrists and winced angrily, licking the blood from her knuckles. "I'll get you Miaka! I'll kill you before these scars *ever* get a chance to heal!"  
  
"Yuki-san, please! We *must* get to this meeting!" Hotohori told Miaka's mother, trying to be polite. The Emperor and Empress of Hong-nan and the Celestial Senshi were required to attend this meeting in which they were to observe the tactics that Seiryu warriors could be using to get them, and Yuki-san wanted to go. Hotohori and Miaka had told her no, as it was not allowed, but she insisted she be there should something happen. Finally, Miaka managed to get it through her mind that the Celestial Senshi could protect her.  
  
"We have reason to believe that some of Seiryu's troops are coming from the West Passage and are going to head around Hong-nan. There is also reason to believe that they are disguising themselves as people from our country, and then they are going to attempt the abduction of his majesty and her highness." The highest Priest of the Royal Council told everyone attending the meeting. Hotohori nodded and took Miaka's hand beneath the table. "I've got an idea." Miaka suddenly said, standing up. Everyone in the room looked up, shocked at the Empress' outburst. "Yes, your highness?" Another one of the Priests asked. The Suzaku no Miko looked at the wall and announced her idea.  
  
"Perhaps if someone were to stay here and pretend to be Hotohori and I, and then we and the Celestial Senshi and some others could go to Seiryu and do something to stop their soldiers or try to reason with Yui. . ." The Priests of the Council stared at the Empress for a moment and then looked amongst each other. "Well, your highness, first we should see what other ideas we come up with.-" The head Priest was cut off by Chichiri's voice. "That's a good idea, Miaka. You were once friends with Yui so you know most about how her mind works, giving us an advantage. Despite what she says about hating you, you were best friends for so long. . . She wouldn't possibly be able to kill you so easily. We'll carry out Miaka's plan!"  
  
The Priests turned to Chichiri, obvious looks of anger on their face. Hotohori smirked, as he rarely got chances to irritate them, and nodded. "Alright, it's settled! We'll carry out Miaka's plan! Now who to temporarily place on the throne. . .?" The head Priest looked at Hotohori and was about to protest, but he held his hand up and shook his head. "It's decided." Chiriko suddenly piped up. "Perhaps Chichiri could take your form, your majesty, and Nuriko could pretend to be Miaka-sama?"  
  
Chichiri nodded at the thought, and so did the rest of the Celestial Senshi. "So it's settled! We'll set out right away." Hotohori said, taking Miaka's hand and standing up to leave. "Wait a second! I never agreed to pretend to be that idiotic, moronic, little. . ." Nuriko's voice was overpowered by Chichiri's. "Nuriko, quit insulting the Suzaku no Miko, and also, you *will* pretend to be her, or I will personally help Hotohori carry out his threat to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Finally, I've completed chapter three. I've been getting a lot of compliments on this fanfiction for the *extreme* originality. ^^;; Are Miaka and Hotohori really that much of a never-gonna-happen couple? It's such a shame. . .  
  
Hotohori: I think if Tamahome truly died, it would be very possible!  
  
Tamahome: Guess what, Hotohori? I'M NOT REALLY DEAD!  
  
Hotohori: Ehehehe. . . ^^;;;;;;;;  
  
Shi-chan: . . .freaks. . .  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	4. Wow! I finally got chapter foouurr up!

"Death Is Always Cruel"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Stuff! Yay! (If you can read/watch Fushigi Yuugi, this should be no problem)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Fushigi Yuugi. I do, however, own this plot. (Apparently it's quite original. . .)  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies, if this gets kinda evil, it's because I've got the flu and don't feel so good, but it'll get better if so, don't worry! :-)  
  
Hotohori: And how exactly would you define evil?  
  
Shi-chan: . . . Anything having to do with me!  
  
Hotohori: Oh, Kami-sama. . . T_T  
  
***NOTE*** Nuriko is still female!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miaka and Yuki (That's what I'm going to call her mom. . . she's got no definite name, right? If so, tell me!) were the last to get ready and leave the palace due to Yuki's spastic outbursts about how sorry she was for doubting Miaka and for hitting her that night and how worried she was about Miaka doing such dangerous things like battling.  
  
After much traveling, the group arrived just outside Seiryu. They all changed into different outfits so they wouldn't be recognized. Hotohori also put on lipstick and such so people would think he was female, and Miaka helped him put his hair into a bun. Mitsukake got out a piece of cloth to cover his hair, Miaka put her hair into two braids on each side of her shoulders, and Chiriko let his hair down, so he'd be recognized as a small girl. Yuki and Tasuki, however, left their hair the way it was.  
  
Once they got inside of Seiryu, a young man no older than Miaka walked over to the group trying to sell something to him. Once he laid eyes on Hotohori though, he put the items on the ground and grabbed the Emperor's hand. "M'Lady! Surely such a fine looking woman as yourself would do me the justice of dinner tonight?" Hotohori's eyes went wide, but he thought quickly.  
  
"I don't go out with men." Hotohori told the man, clinging to Miaka's arm. Miaka turned red and giggled nervously. "Oh, ha-ha. . . Yeah. . ." She was now as pink as she had ever been. The man backed a little then bowed, and bade them goodbye.  
  
"Hotohori! What was that all about?!" Miaka demanded as everyone else in their group began laughing, and couldn't stop. Hotohori shrugged. "For one, I don't like being hit on by people the same gender as I, especially now that I'm married to you. For two, it makes us less suspicious because no one would think that two females would date in the Celestial Senshi." (Remember, Nuriko's a female in my story, so no male+male either!) Chiriko, still trying to stop giggling, nodded. "Good point, your majesty." He said through his stifled chuckling.  
  
Once the six of them made their way to the center of Seiryu, they began trying to figure out how they would get into the palace to talk to Yui. "What are we going to do?" Yuki asked. Mitsukake and Chiriko sat thoughtfully, unable to come up with any conclusion to the problem at hand. "Perhaps if we say we've got important business with the Seiryu no Miko?" Tasuki suggested. Hotohori shook his head. "That would probably be one of the worst things we could possibly do." He responded.  
  
Suddenly a voice behind the Senshi, the Miko, and her mother spoke up. "I could get you in easily." It said with a feminine tone. They turned around to see a woman with a little too much makeup on, and sky blue hair, neatly pulled into a ponytail in the back, with several strands hanging lose near her ears and where bangs would be. She wore a navy blue gown that came down a bit too low in the front and had spaghetti straps. She smiled and brushed some of her hair behind her ears. "What do you say? Want to try? You've got no other way to get in, and nothing to lose." Hotohori pushed Miaka behind him and drew his sword. "What do you want with us?! There's no way someone off of the street would try to help us in the palace without trying to set a trap!"  
  
The woman smiled and held her hand up, which like a magnet, pulled Miaka straight to her. She held the panicking Suzaku no Miko in her arms, still grinning. She took her other hand to Miaka's throat, and the group watched in horror as her nails drew long and sharp enough to pierce through the Empress. She pressed her nails into the girl's neck, drawing a little bit of blood, until Yuki screamed, "Stop it! Don't hurt her!" The woman's eyebrows lifted somewhat and she made Miaka disappear into thin air. "I've sent her to the palace already. You all either come with me, or you'll never see your precious little Empress ever again." Somewhat reluctantly, they had no other choice.  
  
Meanwhile, Chichiri and Nuriko were NOT getting along at all. "Nuriko, no da, you've got to wear the Empress' robes!" Nuriko stuck her tongue out at the shape-shifting man who currently looked like a chibi Hotohori. "She's probably got some freaky disease and I don't want it!" She protested, crossing her arms like a little child. Chichiri pinned Nuriko to the wall angrily and screamed. "PUT THEM ON, NO DA!"  
  
"Who is this woman?" The Emperor of Seiryu country demanded when Miaka suddenly landed in the middle of the throne room, hitting the floor quite hard. "Someone go get the Seiryu no Miko so she can identify this girl!" He hollered. One of the maids curtseyed and left the room to go get Yui. When she returned a moment later, Yui gasped at the sight familiar unconscious teenager. "That's the Empress of Hong-nan." She told the Emperor, regaining her calmness. The Emperor's eyes grew wide and he yelled, "Kill her," Causing all the men in the room draw their swords and run to her. Yui suddenly stepped in front of the girl and picked her up. "No. I shall see to her death myself." She announced, carrying the Suzaku no Miko through the corridor and to her room.  
  
Yui was quite surprised at how light Miaka was for someone who ate as much as she did. She seemed even lighter than she used to, and her face seemed gentler, making her look like a child sleeping. Yui almost giggled, remembering the last sleepover the pair had, but closed her mouth before any noise came out. They were enemies now, and she had this opportunity to kill her, so now was not the time to rekindle fond memories.  
  
"Your majesty, where is her eminence?" The blue-haired woman asked, coming into the throne room with the Celestial Senshi and Yuki trudging along behind her. "She's in her room. Who are the people with you, Lady Shirei?" The blue-haired woman, obviously Yui's henchwoman Shirei, grinned. "Some of the Celestial Senshi. The blonde woman I'm not quite sure about, however." The Emperor called for binds to be put on the group, and when they found resistance was doing them no good, chains were put around all their wrists and they were all led down to the dungeon, with the exception of Hotohori. "The Mistress Yui has special plans for you, your highness." Shirei told him, giggling, "Now you might want to brush that lipstick off and let your hair down. It looks quite ridiculous on an Emperor."  
  
Hotohori did so, glaring at Shirei all the while. When he was through, they entered Yui's room, in which she sat on her bed holding a sword only inches away from the unconscious Miaka. "No! What are you doing?!" Hotohori cried, watching as Yui enlarged the slit on the Empress' throat. The wound wasn't fatal, but it still scared Hotohori to death. Yui beamed at Miaka's husband.  
  
"Oh, I was just having a little fun waiting for you and Shirei to come up here. Now that you're here, we just need a bucket of cold water to pour over Miaka so she'll wake up. She already bound to the foot of my bed, so she can't escape." Hotohori glared at Yui, wanting to run to her and slit her throat to see how she liked it. "Shirei, please let the Emperor sit down while you go get some water. I can't wait to kill them."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okies, that wasn't as evil as I thought it might turn out, but normally I don't write such bloody things. (All In the Family is probably my most bloody fanfiction)  
  
Miaka: Great. . . does anyone die in the next chapter? -_-  
  
Shi-chan: You'll just have to wait and see won't you? Ehehehe!!!  
  
Miaka: . . .I hate you. . . 


	5. Whoo! Chapter five this is getting good!

"Death Is Always Cruel"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Minor blood, Yui, written by psycho... You're everyday stuff for an anime fan.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Fushigi Yuugi, but I would if I were Yuu Watasé! ^^ I do however, own Shirei and all other original henchmen.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa minna-chan! Y'all really like this fanfiction, so here goes chapter five. ^^  
  
Nuriko: People *seriously* enjoy reading crap like this?  
  
Shi-chan: Well it's my most popular fanfic... I had one with more reviews, but fanfiction.net kicked it off even though there was nothing wrong with it... T_T MEANIES!!!  
  
Nuriko: Ha-ha! They probably know how retarded you are!  
  
Shi-chan: You're the one who keeps begging to be beat up by Chichiri, and still pines over a married man!!  
  
Nuriko: ...You failed algebra!!!  
  
Shi-chan: You've never taken it before! It's hard! Besides, it's an advanced course for eighth grade, so ha!  
  
***NOTE*** Someone was getting on my case saying that Hotohori's country is called "Konan" not "Hong-nan" and I just wanted to tell you guys that it's Konan in the anime. Hong-nan is what it's called in the manga, and I much prefer the manga.  
  
***ANOTHER NOTE*** Someone also asked me if I was using the Seiryu Senshi in this story, and the answer is no. All of Yui's henchmen in this story are original characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shirei reentered the room minutes later with instead of a bucket of water, a soaking wet cloth. Hotohori growled at the two women of Seiryu and muttered, "Do you really think a cloth will wake her up?" Yui smiled and replied, "This is no ordinary water that Shirei fetched for me. It is from the Holy Spring of Seiryu... just a simple drop of the water could freeze a person to death, lest they go through a purification ceremony before touching it. Sadly, Miaka has done no such thing, has she?"--The Seiryu no Miko took a stone from her pocket and said a blessing in Ancient Chinese, obviously performing a small ritual, then took the cloth from Shirei and held it but inches from the forehead of her former best friend--"I did so want to hear her scream in pain, but this will be a fun enough way to kill her." The blonde told them, squeezing the cloth gently, and making several drops fall onto the Empress of Hong-nan.  
  
Hotohori cried out, tears stinging the edges of his eyes, and felt worry consume him. Miaka couldn't die; not yet! She was so young... probably pregnant with their child... and he couldn't live without her. Yui and Shirei began giggling to themselves, obviously prideful that they had destroyed the Suzaku no Miko, but it was not to be for long at all.  
  
The Empress' body had engulfed the room in light, as if forming a protective shield that not even the Holy Water from the Spring of Seiryu could but through. "What in the name of Kami-sama...?!" The Seiryu no Miko demanded, dropping the cloth from her hand in bewilderment, and making the floorboard it landed upon become sheeted with ice. Miaka's eyes suddenly burst open, and the light faded as she hit the floor next to the bed. "What... Where am I?" She stuttered, a bit confused, as her last memory was of Shirei pressing the sword against her throat. She looked up to observe her surroundings and noticed Hotohori's shocked presence. "Oh, Kami-sama... koibito... daijobu?" The Emperor asked her. The Miko scrambled up from the ground and dashed to Hotohori, holding him in a tight embrace.  
  
It was only then that she realized Yui and Shirei's startled attendance at the other side of the room. "How... how did you do that?!" The Seiryu no Miko demanded, anger written all over her face. Miaka was thoroughly confused. "How did I do... what?" She asked, not understanding whatever was going on. Yui walked over to the Empress and grabbed her collar, glaring at the girl all the while. "I poured Holy Water on you, intended to freeze you to your death, and you did something to form a protective shield over yourself!" She screamed.  
  
Miaka drew her eyebrows together in confusion, "When things happen to me while I'm unconscious, I can remember them due to Suzaku's power... So, I didn't do anything..." She muttered. Yui backed up, obviously mad and unable to say anything, so Shirei came to her rescue. "You're lying! You're just trying to make her eminence feel bad, like always!" Miaka pursed her lips and blinked, "No... If I was capable of such great things, I'd be proud of myself and say so. Why would I deny having such power if I did have it?" Shirei was no also without a comeback this time, so the Empress took the opportunity to untie Hotohori. "Quit that! You're not escaping!" Shirei cried, suddenly appearing in front of the door.  
  
The Suzaku no Miko smiled at the woman and told her, "Don't worry. We've no intention of leaving until we get to speak with Yui formally. Monitor us if you like; we're going to pull nothing." Hotohori put his arms around Miaka and nodded, "We give your our words of honor as the rulers of the country Hong-nan." Shirei cast a glance at Yui, mentally asking her whether or not they should just kill them and get it over with, or at least hear what they have to say. The Seiryu no Miko swallowed, debating as to whether or not she should listen, then said, "We... should listen to them. Perhaps our countries can work a truce or something out and we won't have to fight over this..." Shirei's eyes grew wide and she appeared before Yui, shaking her shoulders madly. "Nani?! What's wrong with you, your eminence?! You want to work something out with the shoujo who claimed to be your best friend, then chose some *man* over you?!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the dungeon depths of the Seiryu palace, Tasuki was bored, henceforth his beginning to repeatedly sing annoying songs. After awhile, Yuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko could no longer take it, and Yuki took it upon herself to attack him. "SHUT UP!!!" She screamed, ready to rip his head off. The man gave her a puppy dog face and whispered, "Just one last song?" The other three rolled their eyes and sighed, but finally agreed, and he began singing "Simple and Clean" (The theme for Kingdom Hearts, which is a wonderful game!)  
  
At the same time, Nuriko and Chichiri had just finished sitting through a mock council meeting with several small countries' leaders. They were both getting on each other's last nerves, and didn't know how much more they could take. Also, despite anything Nuriko said, she did realize that Hotohori and Miaka made a nice couple, more so than she and him did, and she even kind of missed having them around. The bad thing about that was... Chichiri could tell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, there's the fifth chapter for you! ^^ More chapters? Tell me, if you want to know what that light shield was, and if they'll negotiate, and what's with Nuriko and stuff! (And if Tasuki really shut up or not! :-D Hee-hee...)  
  
Miaka: What was that light shield?  
  
Yui: Will we negotiate?  
  
Nuriko: What's with me?!  
  
Yuki, Chiriko, and Mitsukake: DID TASUKI SHUT UP?!  
  
Shi-chan: If they want chapter six, you'll find out!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	6. Chapter Six Go Me Go Me!

"Death Is Always Cruel"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Maybe minor blood and stuff... That's about it  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi but I'm going to own a new pair of socks when my mom gets back from the store! LOL  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken me SOOO long to get the next chapter up... AOL is blocking my document manager for some reason, so I have to have my friend upload them for me. Stupid AOL... *eats the staff*  
  
Nuriko: Just end it soon okay?  
  
Shi-chan: It is actually drawing to a near Nuriko, so don't fear!!! *smile*  
  
Nuriko: *sweat drop* That was corny...  
  
Shi-chan: ..........  
  
***NOTE*** Several people are saying that Nuriko is WAY OOC. The thing is, I'm using her personality from the beginning of the series, when she hates Miaka. Like I said in previous chapters, I'm intending her to be good in the end, no da? It's just gotta work up to it! ^^  
  
***ANOTHER NOTE*** Okay someone else told me that Nuriko IS a girl. I've got news for you... Nuriko is INDEED a male. I think I'd know, as I've seen both the anime and the manga. ^^;; Sorry if that sounds mean, but it's true.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chichiri found Nuriko standing out on the balcony of Hotohori's room. She had one of his robes in her hands, and she had it pressed to her lips. She could smell his sweet cinnamon scent, and also a faintness of Miaka. She didn't seem upset, however. It was almost as though... no... She wasn't *over* Hotohori, but she felt like she was finally at peace with their relationship. 'I suppose I just needed a little time away from them to discover they're really a nice couple..." She smiled to herself, and gazed up at the stars. The breeze gently blew her violet hair back, so she put Hotohori's robe around her to keep from getting cold. If only she could stay like this forever...  
  
"Do you miss them, Nuriko, no da?"  
  
The female Celestial Senshi turned around to Chichiri and blushed, allowing the Emperor's robe to fall off of her shoulders. "I... I..." She trailed off and looked at the ground. "I want to apologize to them... Being around them too much made me sick... And Miaka just came to him right after Tamahome's death! But..." She looked back up at Chichiri, tears stinging at the edges of her eyes. "I heard a conversation they had a while back... and it's finally gotten to me..."  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Miaka was sitting on his bed, wearing another kimono that she had found in her wardrobe. "Good morning, sleepyhead! You fainted last night, so Tasuki helped me carry you in." Hotohori looked at Miaka a second, then turned his head, blushing. "Uh. . . Miaka. . .About last night. . . Did you mean what you said?" He asked her. Miaka smiled and turned pink. "Y-yes." She told him, looking at the red satin bed. A moment later, she felt more weight on the bed and she looked beside her, where Hotohori sat smiling back at her. "I'm glad. But. . . what about. . . Tamahome?" He questioned her. Miaka gave him a small sad grin. "I suppose I was confused this whole time. . . Tamahome told me something when we first met. He said, 'I'll be your big brother'. I suppose that upon hearing that. . . I thought I was in love with him. I was mistaken and now that he's gone. . . I realize I loved you most."  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
Chichiri wasn't sure if he should say, "I TOLD YA SO, NO DA," or "It's alright... I'm sure they'll forgive you, no da!" Seeing as to how Nuriko obviously felt so strongly that she had done wrong, he gently put his arm around her shoulders and bade her to calm down. "Despite what you may think, they do like you, no da. You're their Senshi, and friend. They realize you love his highness, and well... love can make you do crazy things. I'm sure they'll forgive you, no da!" Nuriko smiled, and brushed some of her tears away. "I'm giving up on Hotohori. Miaka deserves him much more then I ever did."  
  
Meanwhile, Shirei stood silently and agitatedly to the side as Yui decided that they should hear the Emperor and Empress of Hong-nan out. The Suzaku no Miko smiled warmly at her former best friend and to start out, said, "I bet I can tell you what that protective shield that formed around me was, Yui." The Seiryu no Miko continued to look, expressionless, at the girl. "It's the same reason you decided to hear me out. Despite everything you say about me, you still like me, and it's killing you inside. You consider us rivals, and seek to kill me and yet... You're intrigued, and you don't know what to do about it. To avoid killing me, you subconsciously formed that force field around me."  
  
Yui's eyes widened, and she looked very taken aback. However, she could say nothing in protest, as she knew Miaka was right. Henceforth, the Empress continued. "It's all a matter of wrong place, at the wrong time. I love you, Yui! You're my best friend, regardless of what you think! But... I loved Tamahome also at the time... And that kind of love... It's different from the love we share as friends. I said I came back for Tamahome with no intent of hurting you... I was just so happy to see him again, I began saying things I didn't mean..."  
  
Hotohori smiled, noticing the look in Yui's eyes. They were no longer hard like they had been, but glazed with a soft, caring look. Miaka had hit just the right spot with her little speech, and they could all tell. Even Shirei, which caused her to get excruciatingly angry. "Your eminence! She's lying! She's saying all these things to get you back on her side, and she's manipulating you with the advantage she had of past times!" The Seiryu no Miko turned to face Shirei. "Is that all you think of me? That I'm a knifing, selfish girl?" She smiled and replied, "Well Miaka's got it all right. And I can't believe she actually figured something out before me!" She yelled playfully.  
  
Miaka grinned and leapt onto her friend happily. The two engaged in a happy embrace for several moments, with Hotohori standing aside smiling. Shirei on the other hand, wasn't going to stand for this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Yayness! It's almost over! Please give me feedback and tell me what you think! 


	7. Chapter Sevennessnessness

"Death Is Always Cruel"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Mild violence and stuffs  
  
Disclaimer: Yu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi, not me. Sheesh!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa minna-chan. ^^ This story is coming to a close, but it isn't over yet!!! I hope this ends better than some of the previous chapters... :^P LOL  
  
Miaka: I really hope this ends soon... With the blood and the evilness...  
  
Shi-chan: Hey, there've been good parts! You haven't even seen the changes in Nuriko yet! :)  
  
Miaka: Yes, at least Yui and I are friends again. And Nuriko's gonna be a good girl?  
  
Shi-chan: :-D You bet ya! And I'll eventually make your mom leave too ^^ That's a good thing, ne?  
  
Miaka: She is kinda embarrassing... -_-;;  
  
***NOTE*** Nuriko is still female... again... sheesh... I'm just gonna stop saying this...  
  
***ANOTHER NOTE*** Okies I figured out what's really up with "Hong-nan" and "Konan". In Ancient China, it'd be known as "Hong-nan" and "Konan" in Japan. Since they're living in Ancient China, "Hong-nan" prevails. ^^ Thankies!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The woman with the pastel blue hair closed her eyes and smirked. "So... The Seiryu no Miko's bond with an old friend can't be broken, huh?" She suddenly reopened her eyes and moved her hand in a swift slicing motion. Miaka's eyes went wide as she felt the slit across her throat deepen. She fell to the ground, bleeding excessively. "Hotohori... Yui... Don't worry about me; just go get the Celestial Senshi... Defeat Shirei and get out of here quickly," Her voice trailed off and Hotohori took her hand. "Yui, stay here and guard her... I'm going to get the Senshi myself."  
  
"Step... ASIDE!" The emperor of Hong-nan yelled, slicing his blade through several guards blocking his way to find the dungeon of the palace. He continued on for a good fifteen minutes before he found the cells in which his friends and Miaka's mother were imprisoned.  
  
Yui kneeled down in front of Miaka, her teeth gritted and her eyebrows furrowed together angrily. "I can't believe this. I truly though you'd be the one to destroy Hong-nan with us, too." Shirei told the younger girl. The blonde scoffed and replied, "It's true that my bond with Miaka will never be broken... That being said, if I couldn't even kill her, what makes you think I'd be capable of terminating an entire country? And especially the one in which my best friend represents?" Shirei laughed to herself, and drew a blade. "Of course, but I meant before all that. You, the way you acted so incredibly strong-willed and determined, are pathetic. Was it a little show you decided to put on? It surely wasn't amusing."  
  
When Hotohori found the Celestial Senshi, Tasuki and Yuki were sitting outside their jail cell, hiccupping! A guard was lying unconscious by them and a bottle of wine was next to him. It was totally empty, and by the agitated looks on Mitsukake and Chiriko's faces, he could tell that this had been going on awhile. "First... Tasuki was singing, then Yuki joined in. Then the guard got mad and told them to stop, and while he was in front of the gate, Tasuki stole his wine and well... yeah." Chiriko explained, signs of a headache written across his face. Hotohori shook his head and lifted Tasuki over his shoulder. "Mitsukake, please get Yuki. Now, HURRY... I don't know if Yui can continue to protect Miaka against Shirei..." Chiriko and Mitsukake's eyes grew wide. "Yui and Miaka...?!"  
  
"So are they friends again?" Chiriko asked, slightly behind Mitsukake and Hotohori, so he could monitor the halls. The Emperor nodded as they turned the corner, almost at the point in which they needed to reach. Conveniently, no guards attacked them and they reached their destination safely.  
  
"Get away from her!!" Yui was desperately trying to keep Shirei off of Miaka, but the woman was pushing down hard on the Seiryu no Miko, nearly crushing her ribs. "You little..." The blue-haired woman's voice was cut off by Hotohori yelling, "Away from them both! You'll have to get through me!" He drew his blade silently, and Shirei stood up, smiling. "Well at least this will be somewhat of a challenge. Unfortunately, the Mistress Yui is... nothing." She got her sword out to wield as well, charging at the Celestial Senshi. "Shi... NE!" She screamed, ready for the duel.  
  
Hotohori swiftly held his sword just in front of her strike, flinging her backwards a bit. This process repeated itself several times before the Emperor attempted a few blows himself. At that point, Shirei was prepared for his style through her observations, so she easily deflected him as well. Yui, Chiriko, and Mitsukake sat aside watching helplessly, while Tasuki and Yuki lay on the floor only half-awake. Miaka on the other hand, was now in Yui's lap, fighting her own self to sustain life. The two very skilled fighters could do nothing but hold back each others swings, as they were nearly equally matched in power. Up until... The ruler of Hong-nan suddenly felt a strong aura in the room and his blade began to glow with an awesome light. The Suzaku no Miko's eyes shot open, and she sat up, the sore on her neck no longer there. "I sense... the presence of Tamahome!" She cried, a look of shock written upon her face.  
  
"But I... accidentally killed him..." Yui murmured, her eyes furrowed together with confusion. Hotohori's eyes went wide as his sword sliced through Shirei of its own will. The woman screamed, blood seeping from the wound, then suddenly from each pore on her body. Within moments, she had deteriorated, leaving only several drops of blood lying on the ground.  
  
The Emperor of Hong-nan turned back to his friends and wife smiling. "Tamahome killed her for us... and healed Miaka."  
  
Nuriko had been sitting quietly on Miaka's throne for a few hours now, not saying anything, and it was worrying Chichiri. "Nuriko... daijobu?" He asked, his mask off so she could see the concern on his face. "They..." She turned to look at him, her hands clasped beneath her chin, "left so long ago, yet they've still not returned. You don't think anything happened to them, do you?" The male Celestial Senshi bit his lip and looked down to the ground. "I really... don't know. And there's nothing we can do. Our orders are to wait here for them, and leaving will make the citizens suspicious." Nuriko sniffled, allowing several small tears to form at the edges of her eyes. "I want them to come back safely now..." She whispered, now fully crying. Chichiri was unknowing as to what he should do, so he put his arm around her shoulders and replied, "It's alright... They'll be back soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Yayness! It's drawing near the happy ending :) Be sure to drop me a line and tell me if you like!!  
  
Nuriko: Well at least things are a lot better than they were... I still think Hotohori and I are a nice couple.  
  
Shi-chan: Yeah, only the Emperor isn't... gay.  
  
Nuriko: ...Maybe he's bi!  
  
Shi-chan -_-;;; I don't think so. 


	8. EIGHT this is long huh

"Death is Always Cruel"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness and junk... maybe blood  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own Fushigi Yuugi, only several original characters!!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Gomen nasai it took me so long to get this part up. I've been having trouble at school lately (relationship wise, not grades ^^;; ) so I haven't been able to type as much as I've been wanting to.  
  
Tasuki: Baka!  
  
Shi-chan: Oh, shut up... Oh, yeah, before I forget! Someone mentioned that at first the story was proceeding a bit too quickly, and now it's a lot better as far as the time frames are going. :) Thankies a lot. I've been needing to hear happy things like that! *hugglez*  
  
Tasuki: ... Did you, like, forget about me?  
  
Shi-chan: Oh, and be sure to leave me a good review, okies?  
  
Tasuki: I hate you...  
  
Shi-chan: *snickers evilly*  
  
***NOTE*** Should I even say it? I guess... NURIKO IS STILL FEMALE!! -_-'' Hopefully you all knew that by now however... I'm not the kind of person who'd generally make a character switch genders in the middle of a fanfiction.... O_o''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Celestial Senshi managed to escape the palace and flee from the country with little effort. The main thing that they were stopped for was for people to ask why they were carrying Tasuki and Yuki. (AN: Hehehe... drunk people! LOL)  
  
Once the group was safely back in Hong-nan, they began to make their way back to Hotohori and Miaka's palace. Luckily, Tasuki and Yuki finally got over the sake and woke up, much to everyone's enjoyment. They were just about to approach the capital city when they suddenly spied a familiar face amongst the crowd. The woman was intently looking at the ground, so it was an unclear picture as to who it was. She was dressed in a beautiful kimono, but had an oversized cloak on so no one would recognize her, obviously. "Hey... isn't that... Nuriko?" The youngest of the Suzaku Seven, Chiriko, suddenly piped up. Tasuki squinted a minute, then grinned and ran to the woman who was viciously proceeding forward. "Nuriko-chan! How have ya been, dude," The orange-haired man yelled, throwing an arm around the woman.  
  
The cloak fell to the ground when the lady jumped from the shock of finding Tasuki's arm over hers, and sure enough, it revealed Nuriko. "Nuriko! What are you doing outside the palace walls, as instructed?!" Hotohori looked a little more than agitated, and had his arm fastened protectively around his Empress' waist.  
  
The violet-haired woman looked up, hurt written on her face. Before she could reply to her fellow senshi's question however, Chichiri's voice suddenly spoke up from behind her, "Don't be hard on her, your majesty. We've both missed you all and she got so worried that she upped and left, no da..." Tai Yi-Jun's apprentice explained, his hand on Nuriko's shoulder. The group across from them looked thoroughly shocked, unknowing to the woman's change of heart toward Miaka and Hotohori's relationship. Everyone stayed silent for a moment, when Yuki suddenly piped up. "So who are those two," She asked, blinking confusedly.  
  
After everything was explained to the Suzaku no miko's mother, the clique made their way back to the palace. They were all glad to be able to change clothes, get freshened up, get some sleep, and of course, eat (Miaka especially -_-;; ). Yui was made a secondary priestess should anything ever happen to Miaka, Nuriko apologized to the Emperor and Empress sincerely, and everyone was happy again. The only thing left to accomplish was... to summon Suzaku.  
  
After several weeks of doing nothing around the palace but making sure no enemy troops were infiltrating the country's boundaries, excitement began to bustle. There were rumors that the Empress of Hong-nan was having strange craving for sour things and was getting slightly larger around the stomach. She was pregnant!  
  
"Miaka, are you well?" Hotohori asked his wife as she lay in her bed, holding her stomach and groaning. "You... men are SO lucky they don't get pregnant. If the childbirth is more painful than this, I want an abortion..." The Miko said, halfway teasing. The Emperor sat next to his beloved wife and kissed her gingerly on the lips. "Don't worry, my dear. In merely a month all that will end, and we'll have a beautiful heir to our throne, a wonderful child, and a brand new Celestial Senshi," he reassured her, smiling joyously. The girl forced a slight chuckle and nuzzled her lover's neck. "Ah, I suppose."  
  
The month passed, and the child was finally born. It was a baby girl with hair the color of her father's, and shining hazel eyes. She loved to smile and eat and was named Tamahome.  
  
"MIAKA! COME GET YOUR DAUGHTER, *NOW*!!!!" Nuriko screamed from inside her room. Tamahome was contently yanking on the Senshi's violet locks, and giggling all the while. "Aw, sweetheart, please don't do that to Nuriko, okay? That's bad," she informed the princess, trying not to laugh at the mad expression displayed on Nuriko's face. "I'm sorry Nuriko... she's only a few months old so she doesn't yet know what she can and can't do." The Empress apologized, now fully chuckling. The woman rolled her eyes and retorted, "She's gonna be just like you."  
  
After Miaka left the room with little Tamahome, Nuriko smiled and whispered, "Turning out to be like you will earn her the best possible life anyone can ever earn... She'll be respected, wealthy, loved, prestigious, and get the love of the most wonderful man in the world. Those two lucky girls..."  
  
Yuki had left back for present-day Japan, and promised to come visit at a later time to see her baby granddaughter. Miaka and Hotohori were happily raising the Princess Tamahome, whilst all the other Celestial Senshi were busily preparing for the following year when they would meet with Tai Yi-Jun and finally summon Suzaku. Yui was making sure she did her share of keeping Tamahome and helping the Senshi, as she felt she owed them all big time for the trouble she caused being the Seiryu no Miko. All was well for them all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Yay! It's finally drawing to the end, and they're all friends again!! XD Not to mention the little version of Tamahome has finally graced the world.  
  
Tamahome: I guess that's good... in a very evil sort of way.  
  
Shi-chan: ^^ Well I don't hate you so it's not like I'm bashing you! I just like Hotohori a bit better. :^P  
  
Tamahome: e.e  
  
Hotohori: ...works for me... *cough* *cough*  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
